The burning rages
by inoseepoint
Summary: Don't own anything but I love this piece so please be nice the rest will be up tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

The burning rages

Hinata walked into her middle school and instantly felt stares and whispers on and about her. Hinata was only ten but her life was hard but she took it the only way she could. "Hinata!, is it true do you cut!?" Sakura said running up to her. Hinata was reaching her point she never told anyone and she did it secretly how did Sakura .how. Then she snapped. She took out a lighter and her school books. She lit the lighter and set her books on fire throwing or sliding them down the halls as silent tears ran rivers down her cheeks. The school was evacuated but still hinata sat on the floor of the burning school surrounded by flames. Her skinny jeans darkened with ash and her crop flowing top was flapping in the wind. And there she sat waiting to die by the flames and smoke until she hear a voice. The voice of a monster.

"Hinata, poor little hinata. I'll give you a choice I can leave you to burn or you can come with me?" She was about to choice burn when she saw sand, a devils smile, and red hair. Gaara! She ran to catch him ignoring her "friends" and stunade. Over buildings and through streets until she reached the entrance gate to the village she followed the sand until it stopped. Gaara jumped down from who knows where and put his hands on her leaf ninja band thingy and ripped it from her neck rubbing it into the dirt with his foot.

Neji, naruto, shino, and kiba rushed to attack him but stopped when hinata linked her arms around his neck and rubbed up against him. " gaara, you came for me!" She said with delight into his neck. Everyone was shocked and the boys slightly aroused. And then they were gone like a storm leaving just some sand behind.

¥seven years later¥

Gaara and hinata aged well. Both year now seventeen well gaara was pretty much eighteen. Hinata was small maybe only 5'4 or so but her body was oh so curvy. Her hair now reached her butt and was Oberon blue mix. She is wearing a pair of small booty shorts, a pair of autumn winter hollow flower bow knot heels, and a white and black strapped t-shirt. Gaara was tall about 6'7 maybe but oh was he muscular, with a ear full of peircings. He is dressed in a pair of army pants and high tops, with a black t-shirt and a sand color sweater. They are going to konoha.

Everyone was waiting for hinata to come home well that's what they hoped but what they saw wasn't what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

When hinata and gaara landed outside the entrance everyone saw that she was smiling and holding onto gaara. Her eyes were slightly closed and arms were around his waist. Everyone was shocked at the picture they were stunning. Tenten was so happy she started to walk towards hinata smiling just wanting to hug her. But hinata's smile dropped with every step she took. And she glared at them freezing tenten in place. Every one but stunade just looked frozen in place but stunade just walked right up and hugged her.

Hinata was shocked but quickly shook stunade off her. "Gaara I feel gross lets leave" hinata whined as she leaned further into gaara. Stunade looked defeated but still she got down on her knees to apologize for everything in the past. As they were heading to their hotel neji stopped them. "Hinata sama please come see Haniba she misses you terribly" neji practacly begged.

Hinata agreed solely for Haniba as they walked to the hyuuga estate. There waiting for them was hirashi but hinata walked right up to him and stared him down leaving him in the door way. Hinata knocked on Haniba's room and she slowly opened it. Haniba was ecstatic to see her older sister. " did they hurt you?" Hinata asked softly Haniba stiffened which meant yes. Hinata was furious she picked up her sister and walked out with her stomping the leaf ninja band into the ground in front of hirashi.

When they first got to the room Haniba was scared of gaara but she soon found out he was scary but he was also really nice and kind. Behind the door to gaara and hinata's room, gaara placed his lips on hinata's and hinata kissed back hands in his hair, his own hands under her shirt looking for something.

As gaara and hinata were leaving they decided gaara would carry Haniba not wanting to get her dirty. She was dressed in a sandy blue sun dress with light purple convers. And her hair was in pigtails tied up with black ribbons. The gang of "friends" stopped them from leaving the village." You guys can't do this" " ya even if she's your sister" " think about it please" they tried to talk to them but all they from gaara was a glare. Hinata stood firm and said " you disgust me!" And Haniba chimed in to say " fools will die a fools death ni-chan don't worry" and then they were gone in a wind of sand.


	3. Chapter 3

¥back in suna¥

Gaara had taken the girls home and found that both sister loved suna and it's people. Even if gaara was the kazekage and lived in a palace like house with his older siblings he was lonely which is why he had two dogs kami and bitku. The dogs were like Rottweilers only a little different. He had given hinata one when she first came named iichi, and now in his arms was a small puppy named trinity for Haniba. She would be so happy.

Just as gaara was to knock on the room prepared for Haniba hinata burst through the door with the biggest smile ever. She was dressed in a pair of baggy pj pants and a mid top, her hair in pig tails. She kissed him and pulled him in. Gaara himself was in pj pants and a ripped up long sleave. Haniba was sitting on her bed hair in a braid and her pj shorts and shirt looked crumpled. Gaara sat at the end of the bed and put trinity on the quilt her pink bow slid around as she padded to Haniba. Haniba was so happy. " do you have dogs too?" She asked them holding the small puppy.

" we do I have one named iichi and she one, and gaara has two that are kami and bitku their two. But he has had past dogs before them" hinata said as she whistled for the dogs which came tumbling in.

The day was perfect. Until they showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata and Haniba were walking iichi and trinity down the streets of suna when they saw the group. Kiba,neji,naruto,Sakura,tenten, and ino were standing by a coffin shop in the way of hinata and her sister. Haniba had picked up trinity who growled at the strangers even though she was still tiny. Hinata held iichi's leash tight and grabbed her sisters hand, as they walked past the groTbrup not turning to look at them.

Neji bolted up right from his seat at the table and rushed to the sisters however he only came with in arms reach because iichi was in attack dog mode and made it clear he didn't like the strangers. Neji stared at the sister with a guilty look as he reached out a hand to touch Haniba a gust of sand made him quickly retreat.

Gaara stood in the way pulling iichi back in line as hinata let her arm relax at the ease of tension on the leash. Gaara looked the group over and stopped on naruto's face but it only lasted a second because Haniba had grabbed hold of his tank top pulling him in the direction of his house. He followed as she pulled him slightly. They soon caught up with hinata and walked back together in silence. Once inside the house Haniba hugged gaara tightly who put trinity down on the floor. As Haniba hugged him tightly he pulled hinata into the hug as well giving her a reassuring kiss as they group hugged.


End file.
